paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Floating Fortress
Japan is a small group of islands in a forgotten corner on the largest sea on the world. To keep its huge empire in order required a large number of expensive bases that were difficult to garrison. Other than Pearl Harbour, no one place had enough resources concentrated to defend the whole ocean, nevertheless conquer new lands. With the Emperor's wish to conquer the world, the Imperial Corps of Engineers was tasked with finding a method to feed, arm, and transport whole armies into foreign lands. Plans from large airships to transport mecha were all dismissed as impractical on a large scale, so the Imperial engineers fell back on the thing the Rising Sun was very good at: naval superiority. What the Corps of Engineers proposed was the largest ship to ever float, larger than even the Atlantis Sprawl the Syndicate had. Constructed in the Seto Inland Sea to keep away prying gaijin eyes, the design was a large, flat topped structure not unlike a massive pre-World War II aircraft carrier. While on the top it was more or less uncluttered, with only a few loading bays and command and control buildings, inside the fortress were massive bays and garages for carrying supplies and vehicles enough to sustain a campaign anywhere in the world. To prevent hogging and sagging from ripping the hull apart, the bottom is segmented and allowed to bend as much as possible, not affecting the floor above due to a generous open space. In truth, the amount of men carried is no greater than any army the Rising Sun fields anywhere else, but unlike other forces, Floating Fortress contingents have the ability to replace any losses and stay supplied, without any vulnerable lines from Japan or needing to set up bases on land. As each Floating Fortress had its own escort fleet, they were equipped with docks to not only supply and repair ships, but to hold them in movement to save fuel and degradation from traveling on the open seas. Even rice patties, kept in hydroponic labs and artificially lighted, are included to better feed an army on the field. However, moving the hulk was a different problem all together. Any conventional method, no matter how upgraded, simply couldn't move the fortress. It was eventually fitted with hundreds of small waterjet nozzles all over the bottom of the fortress. This provided enough accumulated propulsion that the Floating Fortress could steam at a slow but steady pace, while also allowing on the spot turning, especially important when near the coast. To power the whole thing, two massive Wave-Force reactors, each programmed to double output if the other is disabled, are placed at the center of the fortress. So much heat is produced that both reactors have to be out in the open. Jet-Tengu squadrons and Defender-VXs provide ample anti-air in case anyone is bold enough to attack the reactors, and a stapple of "Amaterasu" Wave-Force Triguns fire at anything on land and sea. Unlike their smaller Wave-Force Tower brethren, they can only be used on Floating Fortresses, seeing as their energy demand is atrocious. Famous Floating Fortresses *''"Mengi"'' *''"Black Tortoise"'' Category:Lore